wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Trial account twink guide
WARNING: YOU CANNOT LOCK YOUR EXPERIENCE ON A STARTER EDITION ACCOUNT (TRIAL). "The following restrictions are placed on all Starter Edition Accounts: Characters will be unable to disable experience gains." This change effectively makes level 19 twinking impossible. Introduction :''Kept for historical purposes. To create a level 19 twink on your trial account (also called a "starter edition account") you will need to achieve the necessary goal of 10 gold coins by level 19 in order to successfully lock your experience gain (aka "experience lock"). This is a hard task to accomplish because you will not be able to use the Auction House, mail system or to trade between players. Farming Gold through Fishing :Kept for historical purposes. As mentioned by a player on this thread http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/2911231201 this is what you should do: *Look for a fishing trainer and learn to fish *Travel to The Cape of Stranglethorn *Search and fish the Bloodsail Wreckage Pools. Also fish other pools to make the Bloodsail Wreckage Pools respawn faster. *Since you'll be way too low for Stranglethorn, mobs will aggro you fast. To avoid mobs, simply fish in relatively save areas like the Wild Shore or The Vile Reef south of Grom'Gol. By doing that, you'll get , which contain valuable , , , along with some green items. During the first week of the month, you can go to the Darkmoon Faire. On the outskirts of the island are pools of debris that may be fished for Crates (http://www.wowhead.com/item=78930). These have a 19% chance of containing 4-14 Ore that sell for 20s each and a 10% chance of containing 4-14 Elementium Ore selling for over 23s each. You should be able to easily max out starter account gold at level 10 within an hour with this method, as no fishing skill is required to fish the crates from the pools. This also gives you a chance to catch the Pony non-combat pet http://www.wowhead.com/item=73953. Farming Gold through Crafting :Kept for historical purposes. My advice is to start with Mining as your first primary profession so you can gather some Copper Ore while you're still leveling, if necessary fly to your main city (which will be a free flight from the starting area) to store the ore, it is important that you keep empty space for vendor trash, especially weapons will profit you some good starting copper. You can also choose Skinning as a secondary profession to maximize your money by selling the Light Leather and Ruined Leather Scraps or save them until level 15 or so, learn Leatherworking and turn them into armor enchants that will sell for a bit more money. You will need to get into Tailoring eventually to make the much needed Linen Bag because you can't afford to waste gold buying them from the vendor but leave it for later because you won't find many humanoid mobs dropping Linen Cloth at the first few levels. I believe there's at least one quest on each starter area that will award you with a 6-slot bag so you'll probably only need to craft 3 more. In the Night Elf starting zone, you can actually get three bags for free, including a 8-slot one. You can also get lucky and get a few more through random drops, if that happens you can still craft Bolt of Linen which will sell for a bit more than Linen Cloth. Still the key is Mining and Jewelcrafting which will enable you to transform the copper into Delicate Copper Wire and, after that, into Braided Copper Ring which you can sell for a piece so 400 of those will profit you but you won't need that many because you'll be selling some trash as well. If you have both professions this will also enable you to craft the rings right where you are so you won't need to fly back to the city, this way you can turn the Coarse Stone into Coarse Stone Statue instead of dynamite. If you farm your ore in an area with some good humanoid grey mobs (that won't further your experience gain) you will also be able to farm some Linen Cloth which when combined with the Coarse Stone you'll get from mining will enable you to make some Rough Dynamite (with engineering) which will also sell for a bit more than the Linen Cloth and Coarse Stone separated. Keep in mind that each time you mine an ore node it will increase your experience by 110 experience, you should keep a good amount of experience to farm your gold through mining because by selling trash loot from grey mobs the farming will be much slower. Free bags :Kept for historical purposes. ;Alliance *Teldrassil: **(8) **(6) **(6) *Azuremyst Isle: **(4) *Elwynn Forest: **(8) **(6) ;Horde *Tirisfal Glades: **(8) **(6) *Durotar: **(8) *Mulgore: **(8) **(6) ;Neutral *Darkmoon Faire: **(16) (technicaly cost 1 darkmoon ticket but you can get that in one game) *Westfall: **(8) Where to farm copper ore :Kept for historical purposes. ;Night Elf and Draenei You should concentrate on farming at Duskwood between the Maw of the Void and Cliffspring Falls which has level 11-13 mobs, they will be grey to you from 16-18 lvl so you can freely run around mining ore without having to gain unecessary xp by cleaning trash mobs which provide you experience. ;Forsaken The area around Forsaken Rear Guard. You can (and should) accept the quest Rise, Forsaken at the Forskaken High Command which will enable you with your own personal bodyguard, Agatha wish will engage and help you fight your enemies or tank them for you while you mine away. She also heals you whenever you're about to die making you virtually invulnerable. After experience lock :Kept for historical purposes. You should collect the reputation tabards for the different city factions so you get 16-slot bags. You are somewhat limited in terms of Enchants since you'll have to enchant your own gear and you're limited to a max skill of 100 Enchanting. A popular level 19 twink item, Green Tinted Goggles will be unavailable to you because even though you only need a skill level of 100 in Engineering to craft them you actually need 150 skill to wear them. You can, however, get the Flying Tiger Goggles instead.